Power Squad
The Power Squad (Originally known as the Spirit Squad) is Degrassi Community School's cheerleading team, which was founded by Paige Michalchuk in 2001 during her eighth grade year. She was the captain until she graduated in 2006. She was followed by Darcy Edwards, with Manny Santos as choreographer and co-captain, until Darcy quit the squad and was replaced by Manny. After Manny graduated, Holly J. Sinclair took over, and renamed it as the "Power Squad". Holly J. later got taken off Power Squad for talking about Mia Jones' personal sex life on the news. Mia became captain shortly after, until she left for France in Season 9 and Trish became captain. In Season 10, Chantay Black became the new Power Squad Captain. In January 2011, Principal Simpson cancelled Power Squad due to concerns over the incident during Vegas Night, which prompted protest by some Power Squad members and members from other cancelled clubs. After Principal Simpson came to an agreement with Chantay, the Power Squad was allowed to resume its activities. The newest captain was Marisol Lewis (up until her graduation). In season 14, a rival cheer club, Power Cheer, was created by Becky Baker. Power Squad had not been shown from season 14 to Degrassi: Next Class season 3, until returning in #GetYouAManThatCanDoBoth to help Tiny Bell ask Shay Powers to prom. In the Degrassi webisode Unstoppable, many of the Power Squad members become sick, so Chantay and Anya had to find people to fill in for them at the Ultimate Cheer Battle. They recruit Fiona, Clare, Bianca, and Holly J. At first, they have a tough time getting along, but eventually they pull through and probably win the competition, although the results are not announced. Current Members Former Members *Paige Michalchuk (Captain: Season 1-5) *Hazel Aden (Co-Captain: Season 1-5) *Manny Santos (Member: Season 1-3, Choreographer: Season 4-7, Co-Captain: Season 6-7, Captain: Season 7, Mascot: Season 4) *Darcy Edwards (Member: Season 4-5, Captain: Season 6-7) *Holly J. Sinclair (Member: Season 7 ep 1-15, Co-Captain: Season 7 ep 16-24, Captain: Season 8) *Mia Jones (Member: Season 6-8, Captain: Season 8-9) *Trish (Captain: Season 9) *Chantay Black (Member: Season 4-9, Captain: Season 10-11) *Anya MacPherson (Member: Season 7-11) *Danny Van Zandt (Mascot: Season 6) *Derek Haig (Member: Season 6, Mascot) *Peter Stone (Member: Season 6) *Oskar (Member: Season 1) *Heather Sinclair (Member: Season 1-7) *J.T. Yorke (Mascot: 1-6) *Jenna Middleton (Member: Season 9-10) *Marisol Lewis (Member: Season 10, Captain: Season 11.5-12) *Tori Santamaria (Member: Season 11.5-12, Former Mascot) *Zig Novak (Mascot: Season 11.5-12) *Alex Nuñez (Mascot: Season 4) *Frankie Hollingsworth (Member: Season 13-14) Trivia *Chantay was the longest serving member of the squad. *Paige was the longest to be Captain. *Darcy had the shortest time as Spirit Squad Captain. *Hazel was the longest Co-Captain. *Manny had the most positions on the squad. *J.T. was longest running Mascot and male member. *Members of the Power Squad often had conflicts with each other. Paige had conflicts with Manny and Darcy; Manny and Darcy had conflicts with Paige and Holly J.; Darcy, Mia, and Holly J. all had conflicts with each other; and Jenna had a conflict with Marisol. *Paige and Holly J. were the only members to have similarities with each other. *Darcy didn't want Mia Jones to join the Power Squad because she was a teen mom, which was against Darcy's religious beliefs. *Alli wanted to join the Power Squad in season 10, and wore Darcy's old uniform to practice in an attempt to win "points" with Chantay. However, she didn't know the routine and Chantay didn't accept her to the team. *The captain made members wear the mascot suit has been a form of "punishment" since season 4, though there are only two confirmed instances. **Paige made Manny wear the mascot suit after she felt she was being undermined as captain. **Marisol made Tori wear the mascot suit when she was late to practice after promising she would be punctual. *Some of the Power Squad members were Queen Bees during their time. *The squad was originally named, Spirit Squad, but Holly J. changed it to Power Squad. *Manny and Holly J. were kicked off the squad due to their actions. **Manny was kicked off because of her explicit video. ***Though, Manny was put back on the squad. **Holly J. was kicked off because she revealed Mia Jones' personal sex life on the news. Gallery tumblr_l4qfaadGTh1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l5v1nhL6sn1qc1tpr.jpg Zao.jpg Darcy degrassi cheering.jpg Photo (1).PNG Spirit Squad.jpg tumblr_m7dtfgVBGj1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7du71kxVb1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7dubdaHDN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m3h5n9NZgX1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m3h5kdn7P01qc1tpr.jpg WEG1.08.jpg 166px-AnyaSeason10.jpg Degrassi-anya-14.jpg 180px-Mia 05.jpg Didnt-we-almost-have-it-all-3.jpg Fight-the-power-8.jpg Fight-the-power-2.jpg Qweqweqwe.jpg MFN18.jpg MFN19.jpg MFN17.jpg tumblr_l4qfpbmgaC1qc1tpr.jpg Jenna and C.png 38872 468687662288 135519732288 6379878 2215851 n.jpg Degrassi-episode-ten-21.jpg Degrassi-episode-ten-22.jpg Degrassi-episode-ten-23.jpg Degrassi-episode-ten-25.jpg Degrassi-episode-ten-26.jpg Degrassi-episode-ten-27.jpg 1005allicheerleader.png Normal degrassi-episode-seven-11.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-seven-12.jpg Run tori run.jpg Spirit squad tryputs.jpg 6x05-06_(6)SexyDarcy.jpg Io0.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Sports Category:School clubs Category:Power Squad Category:Spirit Squad